Radical and radical chain reactions will be invented of value in the partial or total synthesis of biologically active natural products with especial emphasis on the manipulation of nucleosides. In view of the ever more important applications of radical deoxygenation of alcohols in nucleoside to 2-deoxynucleoside synthesis, new and non-toxic reagents will be developed. New methods of radical synthesis of isosteric phosphonates at the 3'-position in nucleosides are planned. 3', 5'-Phosphonates with both the 5'- and the 3'-oxygen replaced by CH2 should be of biological interest. Improved methods for the conversion of 1,2-dixanthates to olefins are planned. A new reaction for the conversion of an alcohol stereospecifically to an oxygenated alkyl or alkenyl group is programmed for invention.